


Knowing No Bounds

by trirocksalt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon with side story, Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One-Shot, Passionate, Porn, Post Episode Prompto, Promptis - Freeform, Sadness, Soft Porn, i love them, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trirocksalt/pseuds/trirocksalt
Summary: It’s always said that the loneliest people smiled the most, that the saddest people laughed the most; that was certainly true for Prompto - but there was only one person who made that loneliness and sadness a lot less unbearable, and with the recent confession Prompto made after his rescue from Zegnautus Keep, he could certainly use Noctis' comfort.





	Knowing No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Yay one-shots!
> 
> I kinda got hit with the inspiration today. I've always wanted to write a short little "what if" after that cute little moment at the end of Episode Prompto, so... here it is! Whether or not this turns into something more is undecided, but as of right now, it's solely a one-shot to satisfy my own urge.
> 
> Anywhooooo, please enjoy! C:

The room was cold, considerably so, which made sense with them being in the wintery depths of Zegnautus Keep.Nothing honestly felt colder than the sharp stings of sorrow and conflict _ripping_ Prompto apart from the inside, though.

 

He sat alone on one of the bottom halves of a bunk bed, back facing the door, head hung low as he pondered over the events that brought him here.He’d been rescued, yeah, but before that, he’d been captured and held prison in this keep, arms and legs strapped to a metal plank.  Thankfully he had been saved, but sitting here, his wrists were still sore, the cuts from the leather straps burning below the hem of his gloves.Everything physical was there, including the heaviness in his heart, but despite the newfound knowledge of who he _really_ was, his friends were still here with him.

 

That much was made very clear as footsteps echoed distantly in the hollow walls, even louder as they approached the room he was in.

 

Prompto lifted his head some, biting down on his lip, as he felt the mattress shift slightly from the weight of someone’s body sitting down.Moments later, he heard the quietest, most guilt ridden voice speak to him, and of course, it was Noctis who’d come to join him.

 

“Hey, I’m… sorry,” Noctis started.

 

“For what?” Prompto turned his head to the left, eyes briefly glancing back over his shoulder to see the backside of Noctis, slightly hunched.

 

There was a beat of silence before Noctis responded, and his tone was just as heavy as before, if not heavier.“For falling right into his trap… and for hurting you like that.”

 

The ugly truth was that they’d _all_ been deceived.Ardyn, the damn bastard, was the master of deception, and honestly, Prompto couldn’t even think to blame Noctis for any of the traps he’d fallen into.On the train, everything had been a flurry of confusion for everyone involved.Really, Prompto felt stupid for how things ended up, with them having to come find him in the state that he was.For even letting himself get captured in the first place.

 

It should’ve been _Prompto_  who felt guilty, and honestly, he did.Just when he thought he’d figured everything out while stuck in the harsh cold of Niflheim, everything had come crashing down again, if only to be put back together by his friends.It wasn’t their responsibility, yet here they were, doing it all for him until he could do it himself.  Kinda pitiful, really.

 

Prompto turned back to face the empty space in front of him, the faintest of smiles gracing his features.“I _know_ , right?How could you _possibly_ do such a horrible thing — after everything we’ve been through?”The tone was a sort of mock-offence, and it wasn’t one he could uphold for long before was he chuckling, shaking his head, and tipping it back down towards his chest.“Nah, it’s okay.You’re not the only one who fell for it.”

 

“Once this is all over, I say we break down the borders — come together as one nation.”Noctis seemed to have taken what Prompto said to heart, because these words were filled with a resolve Prompto hadn’t heard from his best friend in a very long time.

 

Instead of a half-assed glance over his shoulder, Prompto almost full out turned back towards his left, eyes wide, looking towards Noctis with genuine surprise.He didn’t turn away either, and that seemed to unsettle Noctis, who sort of shifted uncomfortably under the attention. 

 

Noctis quickly leaned back against the metal bars of the bunk bed, folding his arms over his chest.“I mean, what does it matter where you’re from anyway?”

 

Rising to his feet, Prompto turned to face Noctis properly now, his arms lifted above to grip at the bottom of the top bunk.There was a half-hearted smile on his face as he looked across the expanse of the bed towards Noctis.“You know, I never thought I’d say this, but you sounded like a _real_ king for a second.”

 

Noctis dropped his arms into his lap, seemingly relaxed by this statement, as he breathed a soft, “Better late than never.”

 

Prompto shifted onto his back foot, his head tipping down a bit, as that half-hearted smile grew into something a bit brighter.He didn’t see Noctis shift a bit to look directly at him, but the words spoken to him immediately caught his attention and it was enough to have Prompto lifting his gaze back up, their eyes meeting seconds later.

 

“I’m gonna to make this world a better place.You with me?”

 

Faintly, Prompto nodded, darting his gaze away for the briefest of moments before bringing them back to the resolute gaze Noctis seemed to be holding with him.Prompto couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face just then.“Uh-huh.Ever at your side.”

 

“Then let’s make it better by starting small,” Noctis offered, his confident expression shifting into something a little more soft. _Definitely_ more familiar.

 

Honestly, Prompto didn’t entirely feel deserving of his best friend-turned-lovers attention after his recent confession, that he was actually a Niflheim clone experiment gone rogue.Their relationship seemed to know no bounds, though, despite this, because Noctis was extending him an intimate invitation that was filled with an undisguised need.It didn’t matter where he was from or what he was, Noctis had said that himself, and Prompto had to believe that was true.They had been apart for some time, too, and surely Noctis was feeling guilty still, over the whole affair.

 

That, along with his desire to feel anything but the conflict burning inside of him, had Prompto ducking down and reaching his upper body across the bed to plant a soft, yet needy kiss, onto Noctis’ lips.

 

It was returned with equal fervour, a hand coming up to cup just under the soft tissue of his jaw where it connected to his neck.Prompto breathed a sigh into the kiss, feeling it deepen as both their chins tipped expertly in opposite directions, allowing for their tongues to sort of glide along each other’s bottom lip.

 

Sinking his knees into the mattress now, Prompto placed one hand on the broad of Noctis’ shoulder, while the other came up to lightly knot into the dark strands at the base of Noctis’ neck.This alone earned him a sigh in return as he was tugged closer, the force strong enough to have him sitting properly next to Noctis.

 

They stayed like this together for some time before parting to catch their breath, though Noctis was eager to continue pressing kisses along the length of Prompto’s neck.It tickled a little, so Prompto giggled and pressed his nose into that sharp jawline.He was being showered with light affection, which Prompto could feel was working against the doubt that lingered in the back of his mind that he didn’t deserve any of it.

 

“It’s kinda cramped in here, Noct.You _sure_ you want to be doing this?” Prompto questioned, breath hot against the shell of Noctis’ ear.“Gladio and Iggy might hear us.”

 

“Don’t matter — we hear them in the tent all the time,” Noctis countered, a little breathlessly, and Prompto snorted in amusement. 

 

That much was true.There were many nights where he and Noct had to slip away from the campground to let Ignis and Gladio have their “ _alone_ ” time, so to speak. 

 

Certainly, the same could be said for them, too, but that was besides the point.

 

“Not very romantic doing it in here, you know,” Prompto commented, but he’s not pulling away by any means.Instead, he’s leaning in further, hands trailing down along the front of Noctis, feeling the bit of muscle underneath the fabric of the shirt he’s wearing.

 

Noctis snorted, though it was considerably soft, as he pressed a few more kisses into the crook of Prompto’s neck.“Gotta make light of this situation somehow, right?”

 

Prompto had to agree with that, so he hummed pleasantly in response.

 

Of course, the first thing Noct would go after is the pants, because that was where the gold was.Noctis was undoing Prompto’s belt buckle rather swiftly, almost urgently, while Prompto worked the jacket and shirt off of Noctis’ frame, as their lips collided once more.The need was steadily increasing, and it became painfully aware to Prompto just how much time had passed between them.It honestly was a short time, but it felt like ages, being strapped up on that metal suspension.He could only imagine how it felt for Noctis.

 

It was almost frantic, too, how quickly they removed and disposed of their useless bits of clothing onto the floor.How Prompto so swiftly climbed into Noctis’ lap, with an arm tight around the narrowest part of his waist, to draw him closer.They’d barely parted in their kiss, too, though they were both breathing in hectic huffs against their faces, hot electricity sparking between them.

 

The desperation was evident with how hard their cocks already were, Prompto’s pressed right up against the length of Noctis’ torso, and Noctis’ tucked neatly in the junction of Prompto’s inner thigh and where his balls lay, somewhat suspended upwards in their arousal.

 

“Never thought I’d see you like this again,” Noctis admitted against Prompto’s lips, his tone unable to hide the hint of guilt that lingered deep within.Prompto agreed, and answered with a hand, still sore and somewhat bruised, gripping around the base of Noctis’ length to give it a few long strokes.

 

It seemed though that Noctis had caught sight of the injuries, or maybe it was something else, because he was darting his hand down to stop Prompto from moving further.“Let me take care of _you_ this time, Prom.”

  
  
Normally, they had a dynamic set up where Prompto would allow for rather intense teasing done onto him, or he’d be the one giving pleasure to Noctis before he was outright slammed into a mattress, or a wall, or whatever he happened to be pressed up against.This time, though, there was something distinctly _softer_ about Noctis’ tone as his hand was taken away.With everything they had been through in this place, it seemed Noctis wanted to create a safe space for Prompto to feel anything other than pain.To feel love and passion.

 

After what he just went through, that was all Prompto really wanted, anyway.

 

“Okay,” Prompto agreed, their gaze meeting only for a minute, before he could feel Noctis’ warm hand wrapping around his own cock.Prompto groaned a little in response as the hand started to move, and almost immediately his pale skin flushed a bright pink.His freckles illuminated overtop of this particular shade, and already he could feel Noctis’ thumbing off a bead of precome that spewed from the head of his shaft.

 

“You’re so hard already, Prom,” Noctis commented as he buried his face back into Prompto’s neck, laying another array of kisses there.“Already making a mess for me, aren’t you?”

 

Prompto didn’t quite have the capacity to answer in anything other than a quiet moan.The desire was intense, the need for Noctis to make all of the bad shit go away, even just for a little while, was greater.He shamelessly rolled his hips in unison with the hand that was stroking him, long and steady.

 

A strong hand shifted up along his back, pressing into the mid-spine as he was brought closer, and then his hips were adjusted — a little more urgently, one might add — so that he was properly positioned over the swollen cock that belonged to Noctis. 

 

Fuck, that felt familiar, and so damn good, too.

 

It was evident that Noctis wanted him just as bad because there was slick strands stuck to the bottom of his inner thighs and along the crevice of his ass.The hand that was previously on Prompto’s back had darted down to smear that mess along the length underneath him, and then it moved up to place a familiar press of a digit against his entrance.

 

“It’s been a while.Gotta prepare you,” Noctis murmured against Prompto’s jaw as he inserted a finger, wriggling slowly against the inner walls. 

 

Often times, this was Prompto’s _least_ favourite part, only because when the desire and lust was high like it was now, the last thing he wanted was to be prepared.He’d regret it later if it didn’t happen, though, so he endured the light intrusion with mild impatience.

 

It was easy enough to have knuckles bottomed out with one finger, but it sometimes required a bit more patience and effort when it came to the second and third.Especially when one considered that the only lubrication they were using right now was the remnants of Noctis’ precome.

 

“I want you, Noct,” Prompto groaned impatiently against Noctis’ neck, after a short period of adjustment against those fingers.They’d done this many times by now, so it really didn’t take long for the preparation stage to finish.“Fill me up?”

 

Slick fingers left the cavern, only to grab hold of the cock below and bring the head flush against Prompto’s entrance.That _alone_  emitted a moan from the blonde.He was keen for the affection, despite the smallest part of him feeling as though he didn’t deserve it.

 

Noctis hummed.“So eager.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto lightly chuckled.

 

The head pushed in a few seconds later, followed by the shaft, splitting him wide open and causing Prompto to moan in both discomfort and pleasure.It really _had_  been a long time since they’d done this apparently, since he’d tightened right back up.Noctis was taking his time though, going slow until his balls were flush against Prompto’s ass, holding still to allow for adjustment.

 

“You’re tight,” Noctis hissed, though he wasn’t complaining at all.It obviously was a welcome sensation.

 

“Guess that’s what happens when you don’t get fucked for a while,” Prompto joked, an attempt to keep the atmosphere light, because he could sense undertones of deep seated guilt and sadness underneath all the heated desire.They were both feeling it, but were both wanting to make it right somehow.

 

Soon enough, though, Noctis started to move, and the pain quickly shifted into pleasure.Prompto was able to meet Noctis’ thrusts part way after balancing both hands on those broad shoulders again.Initially, it was slow in order for them to find their rhythm, but once it was established, the pace quickened substantially.

 

Prompto’s face tucked back into Noctis’ neck, while simultaneously he could feel little nibbles on his own neck, as both their breaths became a bit more laboured with the effort of their love-making.Occasionally, a moan would lip out from Noctis, though Prompto was more vocal so there wasn’t much hindrance in his own noises as they danced to their own harmonic tune. 

 

The room echoed with these noises, too, along with skin slapping together almost frantically at this point.Prompto could feel the sorrow ebb away in favour of passion, which he showed by pressing a deep kiss onto Noctis’ lips.Their names were on each other’s lips between the breaks in which they’d try to breathe, and soon enough they were in their own little world, where nothing mattered; it didn’t matter that they were in a cold, damp room, hidden within Zegnautus Keep, with Ignis and Gladio probably somewhere nearby, nor did it matter that soon, they’d come across the Crystal and everything in their lives could potentially change forever.

 

No, all that mattered was Prompto and Noctis, here _together_ , riding their euphoric arousal in unison.

 

It wasn’t long before Prompto could feel a pool of heat in the pit of his belly, making it’s way, very quickly, to the base of his cock.The more this sensation sat and gathered in itself, the more urgent Prompto’s moans and movements were.“Noct, I…”

 

“… Yeah, I know.Me too,” Noctis responded, breathlessly, against Prompto’s lips.

 

As the cock inside of him swelled, Prompto nearly slammed down onto it now, feeling the tip of it brush against the bundle of nerves that set everything else on fire.Within moments, Prompto achieved orgasm, come shooting across both their bellies, while Noctis filled the entirety of his internal cavern.It was a simultaneous release that had them both jutting their hips erratically, strained and increasingly satisfied moans escaping their lips.Together, they rode their orgasms, until there was nothing left but the bliss in the aftermath.

 

Prompto slumped slightly against Noctis’ chest, panting rather heavily into the black strands of hair as he revelled in the tingling of his limbs and the euphoria that speckled across his brain.He was seeing little speckles of dots across his vision, but as he came down, they started to disappear, little by little.

 

“Noct…” Prompto whispered, bringing his head around so he could meet his gaze with the eyes of his lover.Those dark blue eyes were blissed out, pupils dilated, and there was the laziest, most satisfied grin on Noctis’ face.It had Prompto chuckling and leaning in, pressing their foreheads together.“…Thank you.”

 

“… You don’t need to thank me,” Noctis responded, and that was all he said before his chin tipped up, allowing their lips to brush very gingerly together as they basked in the glow of their love-making.

 

Of course, they didn’t know that Ignis and Gladio, having heard a lot of the commotion, sat in their own separate bunked room somewhat close by.  Far enough that they couldn't hear most of the intimacies.They were shaking their heads, holding smiles on their faces, because despite the chaos that was going on all around them, it was clear that Prompto and Noctis were still able to find their haven — together.

 

All in all, they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I had a lot of fun writing it, and am more than happy to share it with you all. c:
> 
> Please feel free to hit me up on my social media; you can find me @trirocksalt on Twitter and Instagram. Also, I would love to hear your comments, so feel free to send them my way, if you want!


End file.
